Example Location
Next, you need to create a quote. This should be the 'Block Quote' word format, and needs to be in italics. Its normally added to create a little humor on the page, and should just be a funny little note. For example, The Dry Reefs's quote is 'A coral-crusted ocean floor that now basks under the golden sun.' Try and create one as close to the ones in the game as you can. Under this, create a short little description of your area. It doesn't need to hold much info, just a little description of the feel of the area, such as the climate or terrain. Slimepedia Entry (Heading) Description (Sub Heading 1) Here, you create the Slimepedia description of the area. One or two paragraphs should easily surface, go into detail about what your areas like, how the slimes act in it, how it looks... Cost (Sub Heading 1) What does it take to get in there? Normally within the game its a Slime Key acquired from a gordo, though yours could be something different. Neighbors (Sub Heading 1) What other areas is it attached to? For instance, The Dry Reef is connected to The Ranch. Inhabitants (Heading) *Here, you list all the slimes and foods found here. *Make sure to bullet point! Sub-Locations (Heading) (Optional) Are there any areas of interest within your area? It could be a notably sized cave, or a small ruin in a forest! Lay each of them out like this: Area Name (Sub Heading 1) Description of area. Hobson Twilligers' Notes (Heading) (Optional) Here you can write the notes left by Hobson around the range! Lay them out like; Note Title (Sub Heading 1) Note content. (Italics) ''-H (Or whoever wrote it.) (Italics)'' Other Sections (Heading) (Optional) Is there any other information that doesn't go anywhere else, but needs it's own area rather than Trivia? Then you can make that here! Is it a certain minigame linked to the area? A special feature? Only you know! Trivia (Heading) (Optional) *Here, you put any other little bits of info that you couldn't squeeze into the rest of the page. *It needs to be bullet pointed, the same as the trivia on the Example Slime page. ** Sub-Info can be indented. Gallery (Heading) (Optional) Here is where you put all your images of your area. To insert a gallery, click on 'Insert Gallery' at the top of the page, and find the images you want. Some ideas of what to put in the gallery would be: *A cover image of the area. *Images of the slimes and foods that are found there. Now, you can hit the 'Save Page' button, because you're done making your page! However, there's one last thing to do: The categories! Give it the Location category, and the category with your name. For more detail on this, please see our Category Guide. If you have any additional questions to ask, forward them on the comments of this page, or on the help board within the forums.